


So Much Mesh

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Other, Oviposition, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Knockout decides to be used as a breeder. Unfortunately he gets a little to into it!





	So Much Mesh

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very smol fic, at 200 words. Lil baby!

Knockout groaned and panted as his belly continued to swell. He really shouldn’t be used as a breeder, and an incubator of sorts, but it felt so good to be stuffed with all of those warm eggs and listen to his protoform stretch and strain as it tried to hold in all of the eggs that were stuffed into it. “Ahhh, this is so good!” He panted, listening intently as more and more eggs were crammed inside. His belly bulged more and more, the armour having been removed long ago so none of the eggs were damaged during the process.

He sighed as the thing that was loading eggs into his valve left him, and he closed his panel, not wanting any of the eggs to spill out, before settling back into the sofa, letting out a cute sigh of relief, as he began to massage his overstuffed belly. It felt so good, and so relaxing! His stretched protoform was a little tender to start with, but towards the end, it felt rather smooth, almost like a polished aluminium. He huffed a bit, before sinking a little further into the sofa. There was no better way to pass the time.


End file.
